The Only Choice – Decade Interlude – Date Night - 1925
by crammit
Summary: In anticipation of their upcoming anniversary, Santana and Brittany enjoy a date night but Santana worries that a change in her appearance may derail their plans. Rated M for smut and language.


**Title:** The Only Choice – Decade Interlude – Date Night - 1925  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany  
**Timeline:** AU - Vampire fic  
**Summary:** In anticipation of their upcoming anniversary, Santana and Brittany enjoy a date night but Santana worries that a change in her appearance may derail their plans. Rated M for smut and language.

**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Also, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.

**A/N:** Contains sex between two consenting vampire ladies and thus feeding, as a vampire might, might be involved.

**A/N:** This is part of a series of companion pieces to "The Only Choice" story. It can be read separately as a stand-alone piece though I, of course, recommend reading "The Only Choice" as well. :-)

**A/N:** While I did do some cursory research into certain aspects of the 1920's-type things that appear in this story, this story is in _no way_ meant to accurately portray this time period. This interlude _is_ set in 1925 but it's not meant to be a time-period piece so if any of you are keen on the 1920's and something seems off, you have my sincerest apologies. :-)

**A/N:** Thanks again to **Uvaack** who has pretty much turned into my beta and I am grateful for her notes and corrections on the very rough drafts I seem to send her. LOL

**A/N**: As always, thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

"Santana, stop fidgeting."

"I should have just had Declan help me."

Robert stops adjusting my tie, glaring at me as he flips the tie over my shoulder in annoyance. "Well, _excuse me_ for trying to help. I'll just go get Mr. High and Mighty for you."

Grabbing his hand before he could walk away, I can't help but roll my eyes at the pout that looks out of place forming on such a rough looking face. "First of all, when was the last time you shaved?"

"Allie said she likes me when I…"

"And more importantly," interrupting him, I place his hands back on my tie and gesture for him to get on with it, "when was the last time you actually wore a tie?"

"Yesterday."

"Liar. You were in shirtsleeves, sans tie, when you were with me yesterday at the hotel. "

Grinning, Robert holds up one wrist, winking at me before attending to my tie again. "I didn't say I wore it around my neck."

"Please stop."

"You're the one that brought it up."

"A mistake I won't soon repeat."

With one last tug, Robert lets the tie fall against my chest, stepping over to the door to grab my jacket resting on the door handle as I pull my suspenders up over my shoulders. Holding the jacket up for me, he waits until I turn around to place my arms in the sleeves, wrapping his arms around me in a bear hug as he looks at our reflection in the standing mirror before inclining his head in the direction of my bed. "Like you're one to talk. If my memory serves me correctly, silk scarves aren't usually standard decorations for bedposts. Or has my time overseas prevented me from picking up on this new American trend?"

Blushing, I turn around and push him back a few feet, trying and failing to hold a stern gaze as I watch him double over with laughter. Finally cracking a smile, I pick up my hat from a nearby chair and head towards the door. Placing the fedora over my head and making sure the bun holding my hair is tucked safely underneath, I pause in the doorway, looking over at Robert with smirk. "I wouldn't laugh so hard if I were you. Who do you think gave Allie the idea?"

* * *

Pulling to a stop a few blocks from our destination, I feel a small rush of pride as the bystanders on the street glance over at my car. While my Dorris Touring wasn't the flashiest car on the market, in a town still dominated by horse drawn carriages it made a pretty enough picture under the glow of the street lamps. I'd been itching to buy something nicer and, as you like to tease me about quite often, something faster. But the couple we bought this car from reminded you of Vero and her husband and so I'd been reluctant to part with it. With Robert leaving papers and trade magazines open to advertisements for the newer cars in sneaky places where he knows I'll see them, it's only a matter of time until I gave in to temptation. For now, the admiring looks propel me from the driver's seat with my head held high, tipping the brim of my hat to a smiling group of women as I round the back of the car, and cross the street with Robert at my heels.

_Where are you? Are you and Robert almost here? Bastian just arrived with his new girl and the poor thing looks like she might run off at any moment._

_That's what he gets for bringing her there for their first date but don't worry, love. We're only a couple of blocks away now._

_I can't wait to see you in your dress, Santana. I really think you're going to like mine._

Stumbling into a lamppost, I blush at your words. Ignoring Robert's odd look at my clumsiness, I keep walking and glance down at my suit, wondering again if I'd made the right decision in choosing to surprise you by dressing up this way. An unfamiliar rush of uncertainty hits me and I reach out for Robert's arm, stopping him a few feet from the door of the furniture shop. Tipping his cap back on his bald head, Robert waits patiently for my explanation as to why I stopped us, nervous sweat breaking out across my lower back the longer I stand there without speaking.

"Did you forget something in the car?"

_Santana, are you okay?_

Taking a deep breath, I calm my unease, assuring you through our connection that I'm okay and making a concerted effort to block my emotions from you for the next few minutes. Meeting Robert's eyes, I take a small step back and gesture to my attire, hating the blush I can feel burning across my cheeks as my self-confidence ebbs now that we are at our destination. "Is this suit okay?"

"Okay? It's fine, Santana. Maybe a little loose around your shoulders but that can't be helped with your puny frame."

When his jibe doesn't elicit a response, Robert's smile drops and he pulls me closer to the storefront and out of the foot traffic on the sidewalk. "What's this about? What's wrong?"

Mumbling my answer, I turn my head and watch a young couple make their way around us instead of looking at Robert's face. "I didn't tell Brittany I was wearing this. She thinks I'm wearing the new dress she bought me."

When a few seconds of silence pass, I chance a glance at Robert's face, regretting the choice as he bursts out laughing, falling back against the building as he points in my direction. "Oh, Santana."

"What? Do you think she'll be mad? Stop laughing like a loon, you ass. People are looking at us."

Running a hand over his beard, Robert drops his hand to my shoulder, mirth still dancing around his eyes as points to my outfit with his other hand. "You look fine. Handsome, even. I just can't believe you chose to wear this, instead of the dress that Brittany bought you, on the night we're going out to, prematurely I might add, celebrate yours and Brittany's anniversary. You amuse me, Santana."

Shrugging his hand off my shoulder, I turn away from him and walk towards the entrance to the store, glaring back at him as he continues to smile widely at me. "Forget it. I'm sorry I asked. Let's just get inside before goddamn sunrise."

As I raise my hand to knock on the door, Robert reaches out and gently grabs my wrist, turning me to face him. Glaring quickly at the rude noise made in our direction at the sight of two "men" standing so close together, Robert's hard look is enough to drive the man passing us to cross the street before he reaches us. Looking back down at me, Robert's face is softer and more serious as he needlessly settles my jacket on my shoulders, his voice pitched low for my ears only. "Brittany is going to be happy to see you, no matter what you are wearing tonight. You know that. As soon as we walk in there, she'll only have eyes for you. It's rather nauseating, actually."

Taking his gentle teasing in stride, I return his smile and straighten my shoulders, letting my brief flare of doubt fade away with evening breeze. Clapping a hand against my back, Robert holds his hand towards the door, inclining his head towards the entrance. "Now, if we could actually get inside and enjoy this evening, there is a glass of whiskey with my name on it."

"Shhhh, you know you can't call it that. It's...what is it now…panther sweat?"

"Fucking prohibition. Bunch of morons ruling on that, if you ask me. But anyway, yes, let's go toast with some panther sweat. Because that sounds delicious. Mmmmm, panther sweat."

Laughing, I push my way past Robert and raise my hand to knock on the door, receiving the expected _We're closed for the evening_ from the other side of the door. Answering with the required password, a small slot opens about eye level, bright green eyes looking over Robert and myself before the slot closes, the sound of locks opening reaching our ears a few seconds before the door opens. Stepping inside, we're guided through the furniture store to a back room, waiting patiently while the same call and response is completed before a side door opens, the hidden portion of the store glowing brightly across the floor by our feet. With a cordial tip of his hat, our host returns to his post by the front of the store, the final leg of our journey is guided by a pretty woman in a beaded dress, both of us declining her offer of a complimentary cigarette. As we head down a set of wooden steps, the room opens up into a wider space than I initially envisioned, a long bar stretching across the side of the wall with a raised stage directly in front of us. Small tables dot the floor around an open space currently occupied by a handful of moving couples. A haze of smoke keeps watch from a few feet below the ceiling and overlapping sounds of conversation dance with the notes of the music coming from the five sweaty men playing their instruments on stage.

A tug on my sleeve brings my attention back to Robert as he appears at my side, two glasses of illegal alcohol balanced in his other hand. Gratefully accepting his offer, I clink my glass against his, stepping towards the back of the room as my eyes scan for your blonde hair. As if on cue, your warm voice strokes across my thoughts and I take a step closer to the back wall, using the shadows to hide my presence for a moment longer.

_I know you're here, Santana. I can feel you. Where are you?_

Robert taps my shoulder and points to one of the corner tables, heading off in that direction as he spots Bastian and his new girl standing to greet him. Taking a sip of the alcohol, I let the burn join the tingling of awareness warming my skin as you stand from your chair, kissing Robert's cheek as you meet my eyes across the room. As Robert sits, already engaging in animated conversation with Bastian, you remain standing, your blue eyes pinning me to the floor where I stand.

Part of me recognizes that there are people moving around me but their forms are a blur, my eyesight allowing me to pick out the ochre starting to ring the blue of your eyes as you make your way towards me. Straightening, I finish the alcohol in my glass and drop it onto the tray of a passing waitress, my hands nervously tugging down on my suit jacket as you stop a couple of feet from me. Everything in the room fades away as I finally look away from your face, my gaze sliding across your body, my heart pounding in appreciation for the gold beaded sleeveless dress draping over your curves, the matching thin gold headband across the finger waves in your hair making my hands curl into fists at my side. I notice a long chain disappearing between your breasts, no doubt holding the matching pendant that rests against my chest, and I feel the corner of my lips tip up into a smile.

Stepping around an older couple, you are finally directly in front of me and there's a part of me that's grateful for the limited light toward the back of the room as your eyes are almost completely golden. Looking around us quickly to make sure nobody can see your eyes, I lean toward you to let you know to be careful but I get as far as opening my mouth before your hand is on my shoulder, your other hand braced behind my head against the wall. My fedora forces me to tip my head back slightly so I can keep eye contact and you lean closer at the movement, your body inches from mine and I can feel the yearning in you as your fingertips tighten against my shoulder.

"What happened to the dress?"

"It's still in the closet at home. I thought this would be a nice surprise."

I can't tell if you moan out loud or if it's in my head but as you bite your bottom lip, I see a hint of your elongated canines and my belly tightens in response. Your hand drifts across my shoulder to brush across the front of my suit jacket, your thumb and forefinger dragging slowly across my tie as you inch a little bit closer to me.

"You definitely surprised me, Santana."

"Is it okay? I wasn't sure if you would…"

_Be quiet._

You glance at my lips and I lick them reflexively, already anticipating the kiss I can tell you are about to give me, my hands landing on your waist just as you tilt your head. Before your lips can touch mine, you're jolted sideways, my hands tightening on your hips as a drunken man slurs an apology, his arm loosely held by a much larger man in a dark suit. We both watch as he is escorted towards a door by the side of the bar, both men passing through the door, the tail end of their conversation reaching my ears before the door completely closes.

"…get home to your wife, Thomas, before she comes down here and causes another scene again…"

Turning my head, I rub my thumbs against your hips as you playfully shake your head, your bottom lip pulled down in a pout before you smile at me. "Poor Thomas."

Grinning, I go to pull you back towards me, the urge to taste you still tingling along my skin but before I can, Declan calls out your name in greeting. There's concern in his voice as he comes to stand at your side, my head turned away from him with my hat blocking his view of my face. "Brittany, is Santana here yet? Sir, I'm not sure who you think you are but you need to remove your hands from this woman right now."

Tugging you closer, I keep my head turned, a feeling of pride and love washing through me as Declan mistakenly comes to defend your honor. His hand lands on my forearm as he reaches for you, his touch gentle on your shoulder even as his grip tightens almost painfully against me. "You have two seconds to let her go before I break every bone in yo…Santana?"

Looking into his shocked face, I reach forward and hold my hand out for him to shake, your laughter dispelling the brief air of tension as I give his hand a good pump. "Good boy, Declan."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Santana. I was getting ready to get thrown out of the only good place to get a drink in this town because I was going to have to hurt some guy for touching Brittany."

Kissing Declan's cheek, you pat the other side of his face softly, resting your arm across his shoulder as you reach for my hand. "Declan, you are the sweetest, you know that? I would have been fine but it's nice to know you would have defended my honor. Anyway, you know I'd never be with anyone else but Santana."

"Well sure, I know that. But with the suit, I just thought…wait, why _are_ you wearing a suit, Santana?"

Again, I feel the embarrassed flush of second guessing my choice and reach up to self-consciously tuck my tie back under my suit jacket. Your hand gently squeezes mine as you step away from Declan and stand next to me, grinning at him as you lead us over toward your table. "Are you jealous that she looks better in one than you do?"

Waving to Robert, Declan meets your grin with one of his own, grabbing an empty chair from a nearby table as he appraises me over his shoulder. "Of course she looks better than me, the inconsiderate shrew."

There are more than a few ladies' heads turned in Declan's direction as he removes his jacket before sitting down so I know his words are in jest, but the ease with which my friends have accepted my attempt to surprise you like this finally lets me take my first easy breath of the evening. Your hand remains in mine as Bastian makes introductions to Johanna, the dopey look on Bastian's face as she blushes prettily under our greetings causing me to smile as your excited thoughts filter into my head.

_How cute is he with her?_

_She'll have him wrapped around her finger before he knows what hits him, love._

_I think it's adorable._

_It _is _adorable. I just know that _I'm _going to be the one having to hear about her non-stop as he and I work on opening the new hotel next week._

_Like you didn't talk their ears off about me._

_I most certainly did not._

Turning towards Robert suddenly, you catch his attention with a smile, your hand tightening on mine when I would have pulled it away. "Robert, did Santana ever talk about me when I first came to the inn?"

"All the time."

Glaring at Robert, he flushes under my gaze, taking a healthy swallow of the whiskey in his glass as he leans back in his chair.

"Now, now…you know it's true, Santana. Brittany, you were all she talked about…_Brittany this _and _Brittany that_ and…ow!"

Smiling as my kick under the table hits its mark, I acknowledge Declan's hand rude gesture with a warning tap against his foot under table, playfully staring after him as he excuses himself to go get another drink, pointedly ignoring his mock bow in my direction.

Bastian stands up with Johanna as the band starts up with a lively tune, pausing before he leads her to the dance floor, completing the trifecta of my embarrassment as he leans closer to the table, his smile unrepentant as he looks at you. "She once tripped and fell into an unmucked stall because she was too busy watching you ride Asim around the paddock."

Johanna has the good grace to look embarrassed for me but even that solace is quickly taken away as Bastian walks them over to the dance floor. Closing my eyes, I wait the few seconds I know it will take before Robert's laugh joins yours and neither of you disappoint me, the table sliding a few inches across the floor as Robert's hand slaps against it. Despite my annoyance, the sound of both of you laughing is infectious and I can't help but laugh too, nodding my head as Robert offers to get us both more to drink, his excuse for leaving us alone at the table a welcome one after that round of teasing.

Kissing my warm cheek, you bring your hand up to cup my chin, shifting your body towards me as I drape my arm across the back of your chair and face you. Your eyes are bright blue, the corners crinkled as you smile at me, your love and happiness streaming through my veins because of our connection. "I think you are adorable."

"Britt…"

"And amazing. And beautiful. And sweet. And fierce. And mine."

At that word, I feel a pulse of desire surge through me, not caring whether it's mine or yours that I felt. Instinct has me answering you, my body leaning closer as I feel the low pull of arousal between my legs. "Yours."

As you did earlier, you lean even closer to me, your mouth barely an inch from mine as you let your eyes flash golden for a moment, the breath pushed from my chest as you lightly drag your bottom lip across mine, your mouth sliding across my cheek to rest right below my ear. "Come on, Santana. Dance with me."

"Dance?" The word feels foreign in my mouth, lust and love dulling my senses as you pull back to look at me.

Your grin is sly as you slide your hand across the inside of my thigh, using the pretense of standing to make the move look far more innocent than it actually was. "Yes, dance with me. I know you've been taking lessons."

Slanting a look over to the bar, I grit my teeth as I stare at the back of Robert's head, annoyance that he told you chipping away at the mood between us.

My belly clenches as you lightly grip the back of my head under my hat, using the touch to guide me to stand up in front of you, granting me a soft kiss before reaching down to grab my hand. "I think it's very sweet that you wanted to learn before our anniversary party next week. Don't be mad at Robert for telling me, honey. I mean, he kept your secret about your outfit tonight so that has to count for something, right?"

Letting you lead me into the mess of swaying bodies, I choose not to correct that assumption and just let the slight irritation go, all thoughts of anything else fading away as you face me, your body easily picking up the rhythm of the music as you start to dance.

* * *

It could have been minutes or hours that we were out there on the dance floor. All time seemed irrelevant as I led you from one dance into the next, both of our bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat by the time the band begged off for a small break. Turning to head back towards our table, I stumble a bit as your hand wraps around my elbow, leading us away from Robert and the others and instead guiding us towards the side of the bar. Your hand slides across my arm, your fingers linking with mine as you pull us over to the door that poor Thomas had been escorted through earlier. Standing at the door is the same big guy from before, his arms crossed over his chest as he watches us approach. Holding his hand out towards you, he smiles politely as he looks between us, directly his words towards you. "Sorry, Miss. This isn't an exit. If you would kindly turn back and…"

His voice trails off as you step closer, lust prickling across my nerve endings as you step into his line of sight, compulsion second nature to you after all these years, as you speak firmly to him. "You're going to let us through this door and then shut it behind us. Nobody else is allowed to come through this door until we return. Tell me you understand."

"I understand."

"When we are ready to return, I will knock three times and you will open the door and let us back inside. You will then forget that we ever walked through this door. Do you understand?

"I understand."

"Please open the door."

Stepping to the side, the gentleman in the dark suit opens the door and allows us to pass by him, the door clicking shut behind us a few seconds later. We both look around before you spot stairs behind some old crates, my hand still in yours as you lead us up the stairs. As we get to the top, there's a very faint light coming from a door directly in front of us and as you pull me towards the door, I can feel your desire as your breathing picks up and I tighten my grip on your hand. Without pausing, you push open the door, expelling us into an alleyway that must run along the side of the building. Letting go of my hand, you keep the door open for a moment, reaching down by our feet to place a piece of broken crate in the corner of the door to prevent it from locking behind us.

I take a moment to look around the alley, the light from the lamppost on the sidewalk to our right at least five feet past the point of doing any good at really illuminating anything near us. Concentrating, I can hear the footsteps of people walking across the street but the general area near us seems clear for now. In relief, I pull the fedora from my head, some of my body heat gratefully escaping into the cooler night air as a few more drops of sweat run down the back of my neck. Dropping my hand to my side, I look towards you and feel my hat drop from my fingers to land softly on the ground next to me. The ochre in your eyes is stunning and I find myself taking a step towards you only to have the air pushed from my lungs as my back slams into the wall behind me, the brick scraping across my skin as you raise my wrists and press them against the surface above my head.

Bending your knees, you rub your body against me, dragging your teeth across my chin as you lean back to look at me, your voice strained and urgent with desire. "It's been driving me crazy looking at you in this suit."

Even through the layers of my clothes, my nipples feel sensitive as you rub against me again, my hands curling into fists as you roll your hips into me. "I wasn't sure what you would think, if you would be mad that I didn't wear the dress you bought me."

"Why did you wear a suit?"

Before I can think to hide my thoughts from you, the reason for picking a suit for tonight sneaks out and you moan in response, your fingers tightening against my wrists as you lick your lips. "Santana, you needn't be jealous that I complemented the contractor last week."

Even knowing I sound petulant, I can't help my response, my gaze dropping from yours as I look out towards the opening of the alleyway. "I wasn't jealous. I was annoyed. Who wears a suit to lay foundation? He was trying to impress you."

"Santana…"

"And it worked, didn't it? You should have seen his face as you fawned over his suit."

Pushing my wrists a little more forcefully into the brick, the slight sting of pain as my skin scrapes across the rough surface brings my attention back to you, your shoulder muscles flexing as you continue to hold me in place. "It was a very handsome suit. And I was…"

"Fawning over him."

"Talking about the aspects of the suit that I liked because I was picturing how incredible you would look wearing something like it."

The click of my teeth reacting to the images you push into my mind force another moan from your mouth and I strain against your hold, feeling desperate to finally kiss you. Leaning back, you keep your mouth away from mine, your body rocking slowly against me as you continue speaking. "I blocked my thoughts from you because I didn't want you to be distracted as you went over the plans for the new hotel but it seems as if you might have read them anyway."

"A stroke of luck, really. I wore this to surprise you and to show you that you didn't have to heap praise over a stupid suit on a stupid stranger. I…I wanted you to look at me the way you were looking at him."

That hushed confession earns me the kiss I'd been yearning for all night, your hands pushing off my wrists as you drop them to my suit jacket, pulling open the buttons and palming my breasts as you stroke your tongue against mine. With my hands now free, I drop them to your waist, gripping hard as I pull you closer, your legs bracketing my thigh as you grind into the pressure. The low whimper you make into the kiss as I slide my hands under your dress has me pulling back to look at your face, your mouth lush and swollen from our kisses. Slowly, I slide the fabric over your ass, gritting my teeth as your arousal is made even more apparent by your lack of underwear, your hips pulling back from my thigh as I bunch the dress around your waist. Spreading your legs wider, you place your hands next to my head, your voice low and rough as you keep your eyes on mine. "Fuck me."

Answering the look in your eyes, I reach up and grip the back of your neck, my other hand drifting between your legs, just the tips of my fingertips teasing against your wetness as I rest my weight against the wall at my back. The tip of my middle finger pulses inside you and the shudder that follows has my own arousal sticky and warm between my legs. Repeating the motion, I meet your stare, the ochre flooding my eyes as you watch me, my voice coated in desire. "Mine."

The flush in your chest at my words races across my body as our connection is blown wide open, your hands scraping at the brick as you curl your body towards me. "Yours. Always yours. Please, Santana…"

You're so soft and wet when I finally sink inside of you that it steals my breath, both of us holding still as I fill you with my two fingers. Arching your hips, you drop one hand to my shoulder, pushing me into the wall as you start to ride my hand, the sound of your arousal making me ache inside. Tuning my senses to the sounds around us, it seems as if there aren't any people near the building, the streets empty of footsteps for now. Pulling your mouth close to mine, I keep my grip firm against the back of your neck, keeping my fingers just out of reach as you try to gain friction against your clit.

"What are you doing? Don't stop."

The breathlessness in your voice makes my clit pulse and I have to take a shaky breath before leaning closer, dragging my teeth across your bottom lip as I pull back and look at you. "I thought you wanted _me_ to fuck _you_?"

Your deep groan as you close your eyes breaks my control and as you keep your hips steady, I cup my hand and fuck you like you asked, my palm tapping your clit as I move faster and harder inside of you. I can feel your fingers flex as they hold onto my shoulder and as your wetness spreads across my palm, the feel of you growing tighter and tighter around my fingers has me tipping your chin up to look at me, kissing you deeply before moving my lips to your ear. "Mmmmm, you're already so close, love."

"I've been ready for you since I first saw you tonight."

Kissing your cheek, I pull back to look you, bringing my free hand down to slide across your hip, scraping my nails across your ass as I pulse my fingers inside of you. "I knew the suit would do the trick."

Cupping the side of my face, you spread your legs a little wider, rocking your hips desperately into my thrusts as you shake your head. "No…it's you…_don't fucking stop_…it's always you."

Capturing my mouth in a kiss, you come against my fingers, your groan vibrating across my tongue as your hips tremble against me. Gently, I ease you down, accepting your body weight as I finally remove my fingers, your breath heavy against the side of my throat as I clean your wetness from my hand. Resting my hands against your waist, I turn my head and meet the sated look in your eyes with a smile, my mouth opening on a soft moan as I feel your hands purposefully pulling on my suspenders.

Placing my palms flat against the wall, I answer your unspoken request and arch my hips towards you, both of us looking down and watching as you pop open the first button on my suit pants, your fingers making quick work of the others. Without preamble, you turn your wrist and slide your fingers between my legs, your groan of appreciation at my forgoing underwear teasing a small smile from my lips. Rubbing your fingertips in tight circles around my clit, your other hand reaches up to tug at my tie, loosening it enough to be able to open the top button. Opening my legs, I curl my hips towards your hand, trying to entice you to touch me further. Despite my open jacket and pants, the heat building inside my clothes is making the sweat drip across my lower back and between my breasts, the wetness between my legs sounding obscene as you finally slip inside me. Holding my jaw open, you continue to move slow enough to have my belly tightening over and over in anticipation of a firmer touch, your thumb brushing against my sharpened canines as you lean down to run your nose against the side of my throat.

"God, I want to bite you."

"Then do it."

"I don't want to get blood on your fancy shirt."

"I don't care, just…_fuck_."

Dropping to your knees, you pull my hips away from the wall and dip your fingers into the waistband of my pants, pulling the material open and exposing me to your mouth. Instinct has me placing my hand on the back of your head, holding tightly as you lean forward and softly bite the inside of my thigh, your fingers twisting slowly inside of me as my shoulders push against the wall. My moan is muted as I turn my head, pressing my mouth against my shoulder as the sounds of you feeding punctuate the wet noise of your fingers moving between my legs. Your tongue licks against my skin as you swallow, two quick heavy breaths warming my thigh before you sink your teeth in again, the feel of your thumb slipping across my clit eliciting a moan I can't quite muffle.

My eyes are drawn to the entrance of the alleyway where a man has stopped, his head turned in our direction, no doubt curious as to the noise he just heard. From his vantage point, I know he can't see more than just a faint outline of you on your knees in front of me and as he gives me a thumbs up before walking away, I realize that with my suit on he thinks I'm a man getting serviced by you. The thought that he could come back or that someone else could pass by has me bringing my other hand to the back of your head, urging you to stop feeding and stand. You groan against my entreaty, sucking hard in protest as you drive your fingers a little bit faster, finally standing after a litany of whispered pleas fall from my lips. Pressing your thigh behind your hand, you rock into me, fucking me harder as you take my mouth in a sloppy kiss, your tongue soft and still tasting of my blood.

Breathing hard through my nose, I welcome the scrape of the brick behind my back as you start to move faster, my muscles coiled tight in pleasure as my orgasm starts to burn in my blood, my hands digging into your shoulders for support. You brace your forearm next to my head, pulling away from our kiss to watch me, your breath racing across my open mouth as you beg me to come for you. With a few rough passes of your thumb across my clit, I give myself over to your request, my head falling back against the wall as I groan out my release, my half-lidded gaze holding yours as your fingers continue to move. Despite the vampire strength that sits beneath the surface of my muscles, I feel as weak as a kitten as my legs continue to tremble, your touch gentling as you work me through my orgasm, your fingers slowly withdrawing to rest wetly against my hip underneath my pants.

Kissing me softly, you rest your weight against me as I bring my arms around your back, the feel of your heart beating frantically pulling a smile from me as you pull away and kiss my cheek. Reaching down, I pull your dress back over your hips, letting out a long breath as my body finally relaxes back against the wall. "I don't even know what to say to you right now, love."

"Thank you?"

Laughing, I playfully squeeze your ass before caressing your back, leaving my hands wrapped around your waist as you cup my face. Tracing my smile, you incline your head when I do thank you, kissing me soundly on the mouth before leaning back, your face so happy and beautiful that I have to chase after your lips for another quick kiss. Breaking our embrace, you take a small step back and help me close my pants, both of us working for the next few minutes to make ourselves more presentable before we head back inside.

Stepping away from me, you bend down to pick up my fedora, grinning at me over your shoulder as you sense my thoughts.

"I love you too. And _you_ are so beautiful."

Holding still as you place my hat back on my head, you grab my hand and lead us towards the side door to head back down to the club, stopping as I gently tug on your hand before we cross the doorway. I tilt my head back for another kiss, my bottom lip captured softly as you oblige me, holding the pressure for a few moments. Reaching up to press against your chest where I know your pendant rests, my happy smile stretches easily across my face, the connection between us warm and comforting as you smile back at me.

"Happy early anniversary, my love."

"Happy early anniversary, Santana."


End file.
